Captured Hearts
by Burning Rubber
Summary: An AU fic where Yoruichi is trying to get her waitress's attention... Yoruichi x Sui-Feng


AN: An AU fic written in second person in pov of Yoruichi. I wanted to do a writing exercise and I thought it would be more fun to write it using one of my otps... Please review/favorite if you liked it. Oh and obviously I don't own any of the characters.

You're sitting in one of your favorite restaurants and the familiar but bitter scent of coffee hangs in the room like the mist in San Francisco. When you're completely honest with yourself; you acknowledge that the food is sub-par to most places but you still love this place. The cheap décor, spotty wi-fi, overpriced food and radio broadcasted music is not what keeps you coming back to this place. No, it's for the hell of mean cup of joe they make and the cute waitress that always serves you. She glides through this place like it was her own personal ice rink as hands out stacks of plates and drinks. That waitress knows every crook and cranny of this place better than her ABCs.

You've only recently noticed her name tag, in a dull font, S-u-i F-e-n-g is written. You wonder how it's pronounced, so you practice it few times in your head. The way it rolls off your tongue seems natural and it leaves a sweet aftertaste. It's the word that has been on the tip of your tongue for months, beckoning to leave and now finally it's been spoken. You call out to her in your sing song voice and she turns around. Shock is plastered all over Sui Feng's face. A smirk is growing rapidly on yours, and you wave your hand to signal that yes, in fact, you are calling her over. She looks left and right to check if there could perhaps be anyone else you're calling. You think it's cute how she's always so shy and unassuming.

Sui-Feng keeps her hair all one length except for these long braids that stretch across her back. The long, dark bundles of hair swing back and forth as she walks up to you. You look and immediately notice her eyes. They are piercing. Maybe it's because of her pale skin paired with ebony hair, but those haunting, grey eyes speak volumes to you. You see apprehension, interest and a hint of playfulness. You met yourself in those beautiful, moon soaked eyes. You want her. The expression on your face must have given away your thoughts, because the young Chinese girl is blushing furiously and making a humming noise, indicating that you should speak.

You give one of your charming smiles and tilt your head towards the woman. "Hello there again. I was wondering if it is possible for you to do something about these eggs? I had asked for sunny side up and" You point to the scrambled eggs with a coy grin. "these are a bit beaten for my taste."

Sui Feng furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips. "I'm so sorry miss. The cook has been a bit off lately…" The waitress reaches to grab your plate off of the table and her arm brushes past your chest accidentally. Sui Feng starts to resemble an apple and her mouth is agape. "I-I-I'll be right back." She walks away awkwardly and curses under breathe in what you believe to be Mandarin.

You sit back in the comfortable booth and replay that small moment in my head again. Sui-Feng looked panicked and embarrassed by the small slip of the hand. I guess she's the modest type? You take a mental note of that. What else did you notice about her? Ah, yes, she smells like soap and cigarettes. An interesting combination that would usually be a turn off but it seems to work for her. You start to ponder about the reasons why she works here. Sui-Feng looks young, perhaps in her early twenties. Maybe this is a part time job? What if her dad owns the restaurant? Maybe this is her only source of income? You like to think that she works at this place because she likes it or maybe just because it's an easy job.

The girl on your mind walks over to your table with your plate in hand, but with an annoyed look on her face. Sui-Feng's expression becomes more relaxed as she approaches closer to the table. "Sorry about that." She gives a weak smile.

"It's really not that big of deal but thank you for fixing it so promptly… Some waitresses get an attitude about it when there's an issue with the food."

Sui-Feng smiles politely. "Well sometimes people just have bad days you know?" She puts her hands up on her head and rests them there, as result her naval is slightly showing now that her black shirt has been raised and you consciously try not to stare.

"Today there is no excuse though. I mean look around." The small building has about five customers all spread throughout the building sipping on their coffees and mummers of conversations can be heard. "It's such a slow afternoon I cannot believe that meat head, Ōmaeda, could screw up such an easy order." She shakes her head, clearly disappointed. "I'm sorry."

You aren't sure who Ōmaeda is, but you think he's the cook. "Well, hey, I still have my favorite meal, so it'll all good as far as I'm concerned." You try to give her a reassuring smile.

Sui-Feng licks her lips and smile grows like a wild weed. "Do you mind if I ask one question?"

"Not in particular, as long as I can ask you one." You happily reply.

"Deal." The young girl purses her lips once more before speaking. "Why do you keep coming back here? We both know there are plenty of better restaurants around the city."

You raise your eyebrows and rest your chin on your hand. "Well for one thing, the coffee is amazing" You stick your fork in your eggs and the yolk oozes. "but you see, there's this really cute waitress here that prides herself in everything that she does and occasionally swears under her breathe in Mandarin when someone screws up. I like to make her blush."

"O-hh is that so?" The Chinese girl is using her bangs to cover her face which clearly is red.

"Yeah, it's a little game I play with myself. I know I'm having a good day when it's over five times." Sui-Feng swallows hard and stands by your table rather gauchely.

"Is today a good day?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah, today's a good day so far." You nonchalantly coo.

"Would you like to join me?" You give her a cheeky smile and point your fork at her. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all."

She shakes her head. "I would but I have to work till two. I don't have time for another break."

You raise your shoulders and nod your head to acknowledge her answer.

"Alright, but time for my question."

"You just asked me out though…" Sui-Feng croaks out with a slightly blushing.

"Well actually I asked you to join me for breakfast. Besides, you asked me several questions, I was only being cordial by inviting you to sit down with me, since you were so interested in me." You matter-of-factly say.

Sui-Feng suddenly seems interested in looking at the tile floors while looking rather dejected.

"That being said, will you meet me at the quaint restraint around the corner at seven? I promise it'll be fun, we can harass the staff and I'm buying."

Sui-Feng eyes are open wide and she shakes her head slowly.

"Great." You beam proudly.

"Ugh, o-okay. See you at seven." Sui-Feng walks away looking slightly dazed and confused with her face so flushed it would make a tomato jealous.

You chuckle to yourself already thinking of ways to tease your soon to be girl.


End file.
